Camden Heaven
by joyfulibee
Summary: This is a Martin and Ruthie story. Martin returns to town and the Camden's help him out with a place to live but is Ruthie going to be happy about this change? How has life changed since the family has returned from their road trip? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Ruthie's Life

A/N: I do not own 7th Heaven or any of the characters from the show. I am borrowing them for my own amusement. I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1 Ruthie's Life

My dad died a year after I graduated high school. We had returned home from our little road trip after three months. Lucy and Kevin took the job in Crossroads. T-Bone and I broke up about six months before dad died. Simon got married about the same time I broke up with T-Bone. Matt and Sarah moved back to Glen Oak just after Dad died. Mary and Carlos had moved to Glen Oak just a couple weeks before Dad died. Simon and his wife Rebecca moved into Kevin and Lucy's old house after they married. David and Sam are in high school now. They were homeschooled until high school and then went back to public school to allow them social interactions that they would otherwise miss out on.

So basically we all ended up back in Glen Oak. As for our former houseguests that became extended family? Well we heard from Robbie a few years ago and he is happily married to a woman named Marissa and they still live in Florida. Mac and Margret got married while on our road trip. Dad gave Margret away and Lucy was the minister. It was a beautiful moment on our trip. Martin had met up with us that weekend because Mac invited him to be his best man and Jane was the maid of honor. Speaking of Jane she reconciled with George Jackson Grayson better known to my family as Uncle George. When he returned from his tour of duty they remarried and it made Grandma Ruth and the Colonel very happy. T-Bone found love during his college years and married last summer to a great woman named Holly. He and his dad did finally have paternity tests done about a year after we met Al. Both are doing great and keep in touch with our family often. I guess this only leaves Martin. I know the rest of the family has kept in touch with him but while I was in college I lost touch with him. From what I have been told Martin is the bookkeeper for his Dad's business and is single. He played in the minor leagues and just as he was about to make the majors he suffered a bad arm injury that kept him from continuing his career. He at that point was thankful that my dad had insisted on him going to college. When Dad died Martin was the first person to be there for all of us but most especially me.

I remember that night as each Camden took to the phones to spread the word to the ones we truly felt needed to know. Lucy called the deacons and asked that they spread the word though the church community. Word spread fast with eleven people making phone calls. Simon was the one to call Martin's cell and within ten minutes Martin was at the back door. When Matt opened it Martin asked for me. The moment he spotted me trying to get through a conversation with some friend of the family he wrapped his arms around me and took the phone. He took over the explanation while he held me. At the funeral Mom asked Martin to sit with us and be my support. Actually we had all our former houseguests/extended family with us at the funeral. Martin held me tight through it all until I got up to sing. It had been both a sad and happy day. Dad had lived his life in such a way that he had so many there to mourn him but at the end of the services our family decided it was enough mourning for all so we asked Sandy, who had been our minister for the funeral, to make an announcement. "Please join the Camden family in a joyous party to celebrate Reverend Eric Camden's life. The family requests no more mourning during the party but rather only happiness. The party will take place in the church hall." That worked and everyone joined in the joyous celebration.

When I could no longer hold it together I excused myself and went to one of the Sunday school rooms where Martin followed me to. He held me and his warmth mixed with his delicious smell made me feel so safe that I couldn't feel anything but happy again. But that was like ten years ago and after that day Martin and I pretty much didn't talk again. However I know in my heart if I need him he will be there for me.

I am now 28 years old and have just finished becoming a psychiatrist and now have an office next door to Sarah's office. She is a general doctor. Matt is on the other side of me and he is an OB-GYN. We share a waiting room. I am currently living with my Mom and the twins but am hoping to move out in the next couple months. I actually rent the garage apartment. It is really nice having almost all my siblings back in Glen Oak again. Right now I am waiting at a table at Pete's Pizza for the rest of my siblings to arrive.

"Hey Ruthie." I hear Mary call as she and Carlos arrive.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"Mom and Mr. Brewer are babysitting for us tonight." Carlos explains.

"Martin's dad?" I ask.

"Yeah he thought it was the least he could do for our family taking in Martin and helping him with the baby situation." Mary explains and I just nod as Lucy arrives.

Before I know it the entire crew is seated around the table. There are seven of us kids and four in-laws. All the kids are with other family or babysitters. Apparently Sandy and Jonathan are watching Lucy's two kids. Sarah and Matt's four are with her parents. Simon and Rebecca's three are with Rebecca's parents who are visiting this week. Mary and Carlos five kids are as they said with my mom and Mr. Brewer.

Matt as usual is the one to call our family 'meeting' to order. Mary reads off what happened at the last family 'meeting' before Matt calls for any new business.

"I have two new pieces of business as we like to call all our life events these days." Lucy says with a snort of laughter.

"I am waiting on pins and needles." I say with sarcasm and I get a glare from all of them. "Oh you were all thinking it too. The good reverend is always so boring with her news." They don't get how hard it is for me to come to these get togethers when they bring their spouses.

She ignores me and goes on. "I am moving back to Glen Oak and taking over the church again. Sandy has been given a job in another town closer to where Jonathan's work is taking him. My second piece of news is that I am pregnant again." At that last statement we all sit in stunned silence.

As usual I am the first to recover. "I always did think you were a lot like mom." I say and we all laugh at that. "But then again you were a lot like Dad too. You got the best of them both Luce." I say and they all quickly agree.

After several more pieces of news about things going on in their own lives much of which is stale old news really I hear a piece of information that catches my attention. "Martin is back for good. He tried living in another town away from here but his dad and Sandy's dad both thought it would be better if he kept closer to help them go over the books more frequently than once a month." Simon says. "He is looking for a house in the neighborhood but Mom and Mr. Brewer are thinking that maybe when Ruthie moves out he could use the garage apartment. Mom could use the rent to help with the bills and once Ruthie moves they will still need that income to help pay the bills."

"I am not moving until I find a place just so Martin can have a place to live!" I say in a pissed off tone.

"Well why couldn't you move into the house until you find a place? I mean that would allow both you and Martin to have a place to live for the time being. Martin's dad doesn't have extra space right now." Mary asks.

"Why can't he move in the house with Mom and the boys until I find something?" I ask in a huff.

"He could but do you really want him up in your old bedroom?" Lucy questions.

"Why not?" I say with a shrug which causes my two older sisters to laugh at me. "Oh you two did something to that room didn't you? Something that might embarrass me if I still liked Martin right?" I say putting two and two together.

"No but we did see the room earlier today and it looks like while he was playing ball someone kept pretty good tabs on him." Mary says with a laugh.

I want to scream at them but instead I just laugh at them as I get up throw some money on the table. "Well guess I better go since I have work to do tonight because obviously Martin is moving back to Hotel Camden no matter what I say."

I am out the door and in my car before any of them can even comprehend what just happened. I drive for about an hour to clear my head before I drive home. I see that the meeting must still be going as the twins aren't home so I go in the house to find Mr. Brewer, Martin, Mr. Jamison, and my mom watching five very active children. "Hi mom don't worry I am moving my stuff from the apartment to the attic tonight so that you can move your buddy Martin back into the garage apartment. I refuse to pay rent to live in the house though but I will be out by the end of the week anyway so whatever." I say in a tone that tells her why I am angry.

"Ruthie I didn't ask anyone to tell you about the idea as it was just an idea we were thinking about but wanted to discuss it with both Martin and you before a decision was made." Mom says.

"Actually if Ruthie isn't ready to move out of the apartment I can move into the attic for now. I am willing to pay rent either place." Martin says.

"I would still pay my rent if I can keep the garage apartment for another two months. I have a line on a place but it will be another two months before I can get into it." I tell my mom.

"Does that work for you Annie?" Mr. Brewer asks.

"Perfect! Now Ruthie will you get the rest of your things from the attic tonight so that Martin can move in tomorrow?"

"I can. He could move in tonight if he is ready. When I get done I will help with the kids so the guys can get his stuff." I say not wanting to make Martin feel unwanted.

Martin gets up and comes to me. He wraps me in his strong embrace and I wrap my arms around him burying my head in his chest. I remember the night he told me about Sandy and the baby. I remember how he let me hit him and tell him I hated him then he held me and told me he hated himself too. God I miss our old relationship before we both were forced to grow up because of one mistake.

"I think we need to talk as soon as possible." He whispers in my ear.

"How about after we get everything moved you come over to the garage apartment for some cookies and milk?" I whisper back and he nods as I finally break the hug. "I will be finished upstairs in about twenty minutes Mom." I say out loud as I head toward the stairs. "Good seeing you gentlemen again." I say as Martin starts back to the couch.

"Could Martin maybe help you with moving the stuff?" Mr. Brewer asks.

"No I need to do this myself but thank you for asking." I say as I reach the stairs. I run up the stairs all the way to the attic where I turn on some music and start the process of packing the rest. I am just about done when I hear cars pulling up outside. I count them first to pull in is probably Sam and David. Next would be Mary and Carlos coming to get their kids. A few minutes pass before Kevin and Lucy arrive after picking up Savannah and Christopher. Christopher is named after Ben and Kevin's father. Finally I hear Matt and Sarah pull up at about the same time as I hear Simon and Rebecca come through the back gate.

"Can I come in?" I hear Martin's voice from the doorway.

"It is may I come in and yes you may." I say and we both laugh because we know once a Camden always a Camden.

He walks in and looks at the four boxes I have packed. "Is this everything?" He asks softly as he wraps his arms around me again.

"Yes this is everything." I say again enjoying his nearness. "I would take it down but the others just arrived and I am not ready to deal with them."

"I understand and feel the same so I came up when they came in the driveway."

"Lucy and Kevin are staying here for the night." I stated.

"I know but I figured I could either wait until tomorrow to move in or I could crash the moment I was moved in. Besides the rest have to go home soon right?"

"You would think but since it is Friday night I doubt they will." I say just as I hear a knock on the door. I look up and see Mom.

"Hey Ruthie the others wanted to talk to you before they head home." She says softly.

"I will be down in a couple minutes." I say. "Keep them in the living room so Martin can move my stuff out through the kitchen without having to put up with them."

"Alright I will do my best." She says and I know she will succeed.

The moment she is gone I look up at Martin and I realize I never truly was over him. "I will help you carry them out to the back porch then I am going to deal with my sibs as you take them to the apartment. Is that alright?" I ask him.

"That is great can I hang out there until they leave for the night?"

"Sure I will come over and get you so we can move your stuff tonight." I tell him before kissing his cheek and grabbing the two smaller boxes. He grabs the two bigger boxes and we head down the back stairs through the kitchen out onto the back porch then into the garage where I set the two boxes I am carrying down on my car. "I will be back as soon as possible." I say and he nods. I take a deep breath and head back in the house. I go into the living room. "I don't want to hear it from any of you. I am sick of the meetings when all four of you," I say pointing to Mary, Simon, Lucy, and Matt. "Have to bring your spouses and rub it in my face that unlike you I have yet to find the love of my life." I say as I see Mr. Brewer and Mr. Jamison heading out the front door.

"Wait that is why you always get so upset and storm out early from our family dinners?" Lucy asks.

"Yes pretty much that is the reason. That and the fact that none of you listened to me when I said I was trying to find a home. You all laughed me off when I said to let me know if you knew of a place. It hurt my feelings to have you all laughing at me." I say and I see the guilty looks.

"I am sorry Ruthie I just never thought you would want to move this soon. You are still getting established in your practice and I know that is a lot to deal with in and of itself." Matt says then adds, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised because you always were the strongest of us when it came to handling changes with the exception of the twins." At that we all laugh.

"Yeah well that was Simon's fault he made me feel like I would be forgotten." I say and glare at Simon.

This gets the group to laugh again and soon they are hugging me good night while apologizing for making me feel like they are rubbing it in my face that they found someone early in life while I have waited. After Matt, Sarah, Mary and Carlos take their leave Lucy speaks up. "Ruthie maybe you too found your love early in live but it wasn't the right time then for either of you."

"Maybe," I say quietly as Simon and Rebecca head toward the kitchen to go home.

"We will talk more tomorrow alright Ruthie but for tonight I am tired." Lucy says before Kevin and Lucy say their goodnights to me.

Once they are gone Sam and David hug me and say goodnight. "Don't worry Ruthie some wonderful guy will soon be asking you to marry him." David tells me and for some reason it makes me feel better to hear him say this.

"I know dear but thank you for saying so. How is your girlfriend Jessica?" I ask and he tells me she is good and that they are trying to figure out which college they want to visit this year. Apparently something none of us other Camden kids did was take advantage of the college visits while in high school. Our school allowed you to take one day a year for the first three years and two days in your senior year to go check out colleges you might be interested in. You could actually use all five days in one year if you didn't go during the first three years. Anyway David and his girlfriend Jessica started doing their visits in their freshman year and now in their senior year they have visited two in state schools and one out of state school. They are planning to visit one more out of state school and will use the two days together so like Thursday and Friday or Friday and Monday to visit the college with our mom as Jessica's mom wants nothing to do with Jessica's education after high school. David goes to bed a few minutes later. "So Sam any new girlfriends?" I ask my remaining brother.

"No I am tired of dating around. Besides I am busy preparing for college. I have two college visits this month and one next month then I have used up my college visit days." Sam explains.

I remember him going to do a college visit at Simon's alma mater in his sophomore year. Simon went with him and they made a big weekend of it. Sam plays basketball like Mary did. David is a baseball player. I love seeing their different personalities and their different passions coming through now. We talk a few more minutes before he says he wants to go to bed. We say our goodnights then I go to the kitchen to find Mom sitting alone.

"Martin popped in a few minutes ago and said he saw the cars leave so he was going to go bring his stuff over to the garage until everyone else was in bed." Mom tells me.

I grab a cup of tea and sit down with my mom to chat. "I love living here mom but I feel a bit embarrassed to tell guys I still live with my mom sort of. They just don't get it."

"The right man won't care but I do understand why it is hard for you." She says.

"True the right man won't care and probably in fact will admire how close this family is like Kevin did with Lucy. The way Carlos and Sarah do for Matt and Mary and the way Rebecca does for Simon. They all love the closeness this family has. Do you think David and Jessica will last?" I ask my mom.

"Oddly I think David found his perfect partner in his freshman year of high school but time will tell."

"You miss Dad more everyday don't you?" I say softly.

"Yes I do. I never dreamed we would loss him that soon."

"I didn't either but God needed him more than we did I guess." This makes Mom smile.

"You are so right Ruthie. When did you get to be the smartest one in the family?" She teases me and we laugh.

"Not smartest but pretty close. I guess I better get out there and help Martin get moved in. We are then going to have a late night chat in my apartment if that is ok." I say to my mom.

"That is fine honey but remember we have that retreat at church tomorrow so not too late ok?"

"I promise Mom I will send him in by 2 am." I tease her and she just laughs.

"That is fine. Night Ruthie just keep the noise down please as I am going to be getting my beauty sleep."

I hug her good night then go out to the garage to find Martin with about ten boxes around him. I move over to him and grab a couple boxes without a word. He grabs a couple and we move them into the kitchen of Mom's house. Then we do this again with four more boxes. On the last trip we each take one box. Once we have the ten boxes in the kitchen we take them up two at a time to the second floor. When we come up to the second floor the second time we notice the boxes missing. I know my family must be helping us out so I don't think anything of it and I know Martin feels the same way. When we come up with the last two boxes there are no boxes sitting in the hall. I shrug it off and Martin leads the way up toward the attic but just as we start up three people come down the stairs. Kevin, Sam, and David smile at us. "Here let us take those two up for you. Annie made up the bed for the night and said you two wanted to visit for a while so I figure you will unpack tomorrow." Kevin says. "Now go visit and get caught up. David and Sam can take the last two up to the attic for you."

"Thank you Kevin, Sam and David for your help. Normally I would still take the rest of the boxes up myself but tonight I think I will accept the help because Ruthie and I have a lot to talk about." Martin says and we each hand one of the twins our box. "Night guys see you at breakfast."

"Night everyone I will also see you at breakfast before I leave for the retreat tomorrow. Lucy is going to the church retreat right?" I ask Kevin.

"Yes she, Sandy, Sarah, Mary, Rebecca, Jane, and Margret are all going tomorrow. I think they all lined up babysitters for tomorrow because Matt, Jonathan, Carlos, Simon, George, Mac, Mr. Brewer, Mr. Jamison, Sam, David, and myself are going out for a guy's day. Martin, would you care to join us? It would be from about 10 am until 3 pm so you would still have tons of time to unpack." Kevin explains.

"Sounds great what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Martin asks.

"Not sure yet maybe a movie or might go bowling. Simon suggested a day at the gym. Carlos was thinking about us shopping for a cookout later in the day so we could have a grill and chill when the ladies got home. Your dad thought maybe fishing. Tons of ideas but nothing set yet. Got any ideas to add to the mix? Matt and I are arranging the plans tomorrow morning as soon as we all gather at 9 am to figure out what we want to do."

"They all sound great but what about maybe mixing activities we don't have to do just one. The new fun center in the next town over has mini-golf, go karts, batting cages, bowling alley, movie theater, and a lot more. Then we could hit the store on the way home and get the stuff for a grill and chill tomorrow night. Also tomorrow the center is doing a food drive. If you donate three cans of food you don't have to pay the five dollar fee to get in. They do it once a month on the first Saturday of the month." Martin tells us. "I take Aaron every time I am in the area. I guess it's been there for about a year now so not so new anymore but still new to me."

"Awesome I will suggest it in the morning. Good night Martin and Ruthie see you in morning." Kevin says then he hugs me and kisses my cheek.

Sam and David each come back down from taking the last two boxes upstairs. They each hug and kiss me goodnight. Then Martin and I walk back to my apartment where I pour us each a glass of milk then pull out a pack of cookies. We settle on my couch before we start talking.

"So what are you doing now Ruthie?" Martin asks as he dunks a cookie in the milk.

"I am a psychiatrist and my practice is in the same office as Sarah and Matt's offices. We share a waiting room." I explain and he seems to be listening intently to every word I am saying.

"Are you and T-Bone still together?" He asks. I stand up and show him my lower back where the tattoo has now been removed. "I guess that means you two broke up."

"Yes we broke up about six months before my father died. I paid to get both his tattoo and mine removed. His was a lot smaller and he didn't care if it stayed since it was just my initials however when he met Holly I insisted I pay to have it removed. She said she didn't care but either way I wanted my initials off him and his name off me." I explain.

"Do you ever plan to get another tattoo?" He asks.

"Oh I have another tattoo. Want to see it?" I ask him and he nods so I pull down the front of my shirt enough to expose a spot just above the left breasts. It is something my dad wrote me a couple months before he died. "It is my dad's writing." The tattoo says 'Follow your heart.' It was just a part of my dad's last note to me.

Martin has tears in his eyes then he lifts his shirt and shows me a spot on his side. There in a woman's cursive was the words 'Follow your heart.' "My mom once wrote me the same words in a letter that was given to me when I turned 21." I tear up at that. I set our milk glasses aside and wrap my arms around him. He pulls me close and holds me while we both cry missing our deceased parents. "I missed you so much Ruthie." He whispers against my ear.

"I missed you too Martin. I guess I never did fully get over you but at the time I needed to hurt you the way you hurt me." I finally tell him the truth.

"I know and I deserved it but a little part of my heart held out hope that you loved me still. I guess that is why I stayed around the area until your father passed away something told me I was needed."

"I always remember the way you held me the night my dad died or the way you let me hit you and tell you I hated you when I found out about your child." I tell him.

"I remember those moments all the time too. I hated myself for ever hurting you. Tonight when I first hugged you I knew those feelings I had for you back then were still as deep as before."

"Mine too are as deep as before if not deeper." I tell him.

He leans closer and before he can kiss me there is a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I call out.

"Ruthie it is me, Simon." My brother calls out.

"What do you need?" I say aggravated that he is bothering me.

"I wanted to know if you and I are alright after the way Martin got brought up tonight at dinner." Simon says.

Martin gives me a questioning look and I just shake my head before mouthing the word later. "Yes we are just fine and I will be ok. I just am not feeling that well right now. I have cramps and just really need space from all of you right now." I say which is true I started my period yesterday so I have cramps.

"Oh!" Simon exclaims. "I understand and if you need anything please let me know. I have to run to the store before bed so I can get tampons if you want me to." He says and it makes me feel bad for trying to push him away.

I go to the door and open it. "Thank you but no thanks I have enough for a couple months. Is everything ok over there? Do you need something that maybe I could loan you until tomorrow?" I ask knowing driving at night scares Simon more than he tells anyone because of the accident when he was in high school.

"Rebecca needs sugar, eggs, and flour to make cupcakes for the retreat tomorrow." He says.

"I got all of that does she also need milk?"

"No we got plenty of that." Simon says then spots Martin. "Hey Martin sorry to interrupt your visit with Ruthie just was worried I upset her earlier tonight."

"It is fine I know you two have always been close." Martin says as I grab a cloth grocery bag and fill it with the three ingredients he will need. I call Rebecca from my cell phone to check to see what else she might want. Once I have the five ingredients in the bag I hand it to Simon.

"Thank you Ruthie! I think you are the only person who understands how much I hate to drive at night." Simon says and then kisses my cheek and hugs me goodnight.

"Simon, I love you and I do understand. I think everyone in the family would understand when you are ready to be honest with them. It might actually help you to voice that fear out loud." I tell him and he just smiles at me before leaving.

As he is leaving I hear him say. "I know it would but I am still not ready."

"When you are I will be there for you." I call back at him and he laughs then waves goodnight. "Sorry about that." I say to Martin but before I can turn around I feel him behind me pressing up against me.

"No need to apologize. I love you and I love your family. Now where were we?" He asks as he holds me from behind.

"I believe we were talking about how we feel about one another." I say as we walk back to the couch with Martin behind me holding me. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and stop you from going up to see Simon that summer."

"I wish that too all the time." Martin admits.

"However I think then you would have stayed with Meredith had you not went up there." I say softly.

"Yeah but her and I weren't meant to be. If we were meant to be why did we break up? Why did I spiral out of control for so long before I found my way back to the real me?"

"I don't know why any of it happened but I do know that God has a plan for each of us and all that happened was meant to happen." I say softly as we sit back down facing one another. I brush a hand over his cheek softly.

"I guess so. I better get to bed now as we both have busy days tomorrow and we will have plenty of time to catch up in the near future." He says as he runs his fingers through my hair tucking it behind my ear. "Remember our kisses?" He asks suddenly.

"Yes but I don't think it would be a good idea to pick up in that spot again. I think we need to take this very slow this time."

"I agree." He says softly but leans down and kisses my cheek tenderly. "But that doesn't mean I will avoid dreaming of your kisses tonight." He whispers before getting up and leaving.

I get ready for bed after Martin leaves and I replay our relationship through the years as I shower, dress and get into bed. I fall asleep and dream of Martin.


	2. Chapter 2 Martin's Life

Chapter 2 Martin's Life

I hated myself for hurting Ruthie Camden so many times over the years. She loved me and I kept her at bay for too long. Just as I realized I truly loved her it was too late. I knew her and T-Bone had broken up by the time her father passed away but I didn't say anything I just went to the Camden house to be there for her as the friend I was supposed to be. I kept tabs on her though friends and through her family from that day on. I stepped out of her life for about 9 years but that doesn't mean I was far away from her. I knew what she was doing with her life. I knew she went to college to become a psychiatrist and I knew she dated a few losers and by losers I mean jerks that cheated on her or hurt her in other ways.

I was at her graduation from college without her even knowing. Simon arranged that for me. I watched proudly as she accepted her degree and I took pictures of her from a small distance. Simon knew I was nearby but never told her. I was at her brother's wedding but she didn't see me because I sat in the back and left quietly. Again Simon knew I was going to sneak out. I did the same at Sandy's wedding and she too knew my reasons. When Jane remarried her husband George I was there too. I think the only moment Ruthie knows I was there for a wedding was when I met up with her family for Mac's wedding while on their road trip. My wedding gift to Mac and Margret was I rented them a hotel room for two nights so they could have a mini honeymoon before rejoining the family for the rest of the trip.

Ruthie was my reason for moving on with life after everything that went down with Sandy. Ruthie was the reason I straightened out my life. She makes me want to be a better person. After I finished college I made it into the minors and played for four years before I made it into majors but the first week in practice I had an accident that left my pitching arm with an injury that means I can never again play ball. I decided at that time to move back to Glen Oak to help my father and Mr. Jamison, Sandy's dad, with their landscape business. Since my major in college was business I am managing their books.

Thanks to Mrs. Camden I have a place to live. I have been living in the attic at the Camden house for about three months now. Ruthie and I spend a lot of time hanging out when we aren't working. On my second full day back in town I went with her brothers and brothers-in-law to a nearby town to a fun center. We had a great time and then we went to the grocery store to get steaks. We also picked up potatoes, corn on the cob, watermelon, lettuce for a salad, soda, and a few other things for us to have at our grill and chill that night with the women. It had been such a great night and very relaxing. I felt like I was a Camden once again.

Ruthie had been planning to move out of the garage apartment months ago but so far she still lives there not that I mind in fact I love that she is so close by. I know Mac is planning to bring a girl for me to meet tonight but I don't want to meet any girls or I guess I should say women. I know the woman I want to spend my life with. I head down to the bathroom but before going in I stop by Sam's room. "Hey Sam do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Hi Martin! No I just went a few minutes ago. Planning to shower before going out with Ruthie tonight?" He asks.

"I want to shower but I am going out with Mac tonight." I tell him. "Got any plans tonight?"

"I am thinking about going to see a movie by myself." Sam says.

"Hey come out with Mac and me." I say.

"Thanks but I will pass."

"If you change your mind let me know." I say then head over to David's room "Hey David. Do you need the bathroom?"

"Nope go ahead and shower." He says as he grabs his shirt and throws it on. "I am heading out to pick my girlfriend up go to a movie and dinner tonight."

"Hey why can't Sam find a date?"

"He is a bit shy around the ladies." David says with a shrug.

"I see. I use to have a similar problem then I messed my life up and now I have a different problem." I say with a laugh. David laughs with me as I exit his room. I wave good bye and head for the bathroom. Just as I reach the bathroom Ruthie comes upstairs.

"Just the guy I am looking for." She says.

"Hi Ruthie! I was just about to get a shower because I am going out with Mac tonight. I got a feeling he and Margret are trying to set me up with some girl."

"Oh so are you excited about the set up?" She asks but there is a hint of disappointment.

"No way! I have one woman in my heart and I thought Mac knew that but either way he is my best friend next to you and I do want to see him." I say and her smile fades some more.

"Well I guess I will see if Sam or David is free tonight as I want to go see the new movie but don't feel like going alone." She tells me.

"David has a date and Sam is thinking about going to the movies alone so maybe Sam would go with you but I would work out the time of the movie with David. He and his date are going to dinner and a movie tonight." I tell her.

"Thank you for the information. Enjoy your shower." She says as she passes me. She lightly squeezes my shoulder just as she passes me then she goes into David's room. I can still hear her sweet voice. "David, would you come with me over to talk to Sam a moment?" I love how she handles things. They walk into Sam's room as I go into the bathroom but as I am undressing I can still hear her and her brothers. "I wanted to go to the new movie but didn't want to go alone Martin informed me that Sam you were thinking about going to a movie too so I was wondering if we could go together. Also Martin told me that is where you are taking your date tonight David so I wanted to work out the schedule so that I don't embarrass you." She tells him and I am more in love with her in that moment.

I get my shower, brush my teeth, shave, and as I get done I realize I forgot my clothes upstairs. I wrap a towel around me and then I peek into the hall. I don't see anyone so I head out of the bathroom. I am just reaching the doorway to the upstairs when I hear a laugh from behind me. I turn around and see Ruthie. I know I blush when I see her. "Hello Ruthie." I say trying to recover.

"Hi Martin. I hope you aren't going out like that?" She says. "Do you remember when I pulled your pants down because I was mad at you?"

I can't forget that moment. "I remember it very well." I say with a grin. "Don't even think about it right now. I think it would get us both in trouble with your mom."

Ruthie laughs and it warms me like nothing ever has before. "I wasn't thinking about it until you said that. So Sam agreed to go with me and David is going to dinner first so we are going to the early movie and grabbing a late pizza. Is there any chance you would like to meet us for pizza about 9 pm?" She asks and I smile.

"That works for me. I will get rid of good old Mac by 8:30 pm and get us a table at Pete's." I tell her and she looks around before wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrap mine around her and kiss the top of her head. She shocks me as she softly kisses me over my heart. A moment later she pulls back smiles then waves and heads back downstairs while I turn around heading upstairs. I pull out a pair of blue jeans that are fitted to me and accent my lower body well. Then I pull out my new button up shirt that is a maroon color. I grab a pair of my favorite cotton boxers and a white tank undershirt. I quickly dress then spray a little cologne on. I put my watch on before I put my socks and dress shoes on. I grab my keys, phone, and my wallet before I walk down to the kitchen. I see Ruthie and Annie talking.

"Hey Martin you look great." Annie says. "And you smell amazing."

"Thank you Mrs. Camden." I say.

"Please call me Annie." She says.

I smile at her. "Thank you Annie for everything." I say in a whisper.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Ruthie asks me.

"I am going out with Mac then meeting Sam and you for pizza." I respond giving her a questioning look.

"I think she asked for my benefit." Annie says and I laugh.

"So Annie what are you doing tonight while all of us are out?"

"The kids have been asking me to go out on a date for years so I am finally going out for the first time since Eric passed away." She tells us.

"Way to go Mom!" Ruthie says. "We know you never stopped loving Dad but you have a long life yet and deserve to have someone to share that journey with. Dad would be happy for you."

"So I look ok right?" She asks Ruthie.

"You look awesome Annie! Any man would be lucky to go out with you. So who is the lucky man?" I ask her.

"It is a friend of your father's." She says.

"Oh so you are the one who he is setting up with Brian." I say.

"So you know Brian?" She asked me.

"Yes he was one of Dad's commanding officers and has been there for me though a lot of things." I tell her. "He is a great guy. I think Dad made a wise decision on whom to set you up with."

"Thank you Martin that puts my mind at ease some," Annie says.

My cellphone goes off at that moment. I pull it out of my pocket and check the display then glance at my watch. "Hey Mac! Sorry I am running late. I had to shower after work." I tell him.

Through the phone I hear Mac say. "So how soon can we expect you?" I can tell he realizes too late his mistake.

"Who is with you? I thought it was just us." I say grinning at Ruthie and Annie. "I know that Margret was going out with Lucy, Jane, Mary, Sandy, and Rose tonight." Ruthie's smile widens as she listens to me talking to Mac.

"No I meant Jonathan, Kevin, Carlos, and Alberto are with me." Mac replies and I can tell he is trying hard to think of quick replies.

"Oh and who is watching the kids tonight?" I ask and grin at Annie.

"Annie, Simon, and Rebecca are supposed to be watching them." He replies.

"Hey Mac I have to leave around 8:30 tonight cause I have a date. Actually since you got the guys to hang out with would you mind if I didn't join you because I have an errand to run." I say knowing full well he will have to out himself or risk me contacting Kevin or Carlos.

"Well we could run the errand with you." He says grasping at straws.

"It is a personal errand that I want to do by myself." I say.

"Oh condoms for the date tonight?" Mac asks.

"No! I am not having sex with this girl tonight. Therefore I will not be needing condoms." I tell him with a frown forming on my face.

Ruthie motions for me to hand her the phone. She takes it and speaks to Mac. "Mac grow up! Martin is going out with Sam and I for pizza after he meets with you to find out what kind of woman you would set him up with. By the way Mom has a date tonight and all the Camden kids are with their fathers tonight so don't try telling him that she is babysitting. As for setting him up when he is ready he will ask if he wants anyone's help finding someone." I smile at her and admire her even more for the fire she is using to tell Mac off. "In fact I think it best if I call Margret and tell her how you lied to your best friend about your plans for tonight. That is right Margret told me about tonight's plan and furthermore she is under the impression Martin was informed he would be going out on a blind date. So how were you going to pull that off?"

A moment later she hands me the phone after shutting it off. "He said never mind he would catch you another time. He wasn't sure how he planned to make that plan work out. Any way do you want to go to a movie with Sam and me?"

"Yeah that would be great but can I meet you there? I really do have a personal errand to run first." I pull out money. "Here buy the tickets with this and meet me out front." She starts to refuse but I won't let her. "I buy the tickets you and Sam buy the popcorn. We will split the cost of the pizza." She is about to refuse but then gives in with a smile.

"Alright see you there." She says before yelling up the stairs. "Come on Sam lets go we are meeting Martin there but we have to get the tickets oh and he is paying so don't dillydally."

I laugh and so does Annie. Just then the doorbell rings and Annie grows nervous. "Want me to get the door Annie?"

"Yes please Martin." She says and I smile then rub her shoulder as I pass her to go get the door. I answer the door and welcome Brian before leading him to the kitchen where Annie is still talking with Ruthie but now Sam is with them. "Brian this is Annie Camden. Annie this is Brian Donaldson." I say introducing two of the nicest people I know.

"HI Brian. I want you to meet three of my seven children." Annie says before she introduces Ruthie, Sam, and David. David joined us just after I introduced Brian.

"I will see you later Brian and please take good care of Annie for me." I say and Brian smiles.

"You know me Martin; I always take good care of the women in my life. Now what are you doing tonight?" Brian asks.

"I am going to a movie and dinner with two of Annie's kids. I better get going I have an errand to run before I meet with them. Have fun on your dates David and Annie. I will see you Sam and Ruthie in about an hour at the theater. "

"Great see you there in one hour if you don't show up we go without you." Sam teases and Ruthie lightly smacks his arm.

"Considering he is paying our way in I think we will wait for him." She says. "Call me if you change your plans." She says to me.

"I will do dear." I reply which causes the group to laugh.

"Wow she has you whipped!" Sam says and again we laugh. With that we all head out for the night.

I drive around the block before stopping by my dad's house. "Dad do you have the ring for me?" I ask the moment I am in the house.

"Here it is! What time do you want me to arrive tonight?" Dad asks me.

"Annie will call you when I arrive." I tell him and he nods. I give him a hug before taking off with the ring box in my pocket and I head over to the theater where I meet up with Ruthie and Sam.

After the movie we go to pizza where Sam insists on paying for our dinner. After dinner we head home. Annie true to my plan calls Sam just as we are finishing up and ask if they will stop to pick up milk as they are out. So Ruthie and Sam go to the store to get the milk while I head on home. "Thank you Annie for helping me out with tonight. How was the date?" I ask the moment I am in the house.

"It went well and Brian understood completely why we had to cut the date short but we made plans to go out again next weekend." She says in a bubbly tone. "The rest should be here in a few minutes and the cookies are ready. Anything else I can do?"

"Nope I just need everyone to arrive before Sam and Ruthie do." I tell her.

"Well the plan is for Sam to take some time getting some things he needs for school while there. When David calls him he is going to suddenly be done getting his things so that they arrive here after everyone else." Annie tells me.

I hug her tight. "Thank you Annie. Now I have one more thing I need to do before the rest arrive. May I ask for your permission to ask Ruthie for her hand in marriage?"

"You have my blessing and I know you would have Eric's blessing too." She tells me.

"I felt Eric's presence today as I picked up the ring." I tell her.

She gets tears in her eyes. "We both love you and so do all our kids."

"I love all of you as well. I miss Eric. I wish him and my mom weren't going to just be here in spirit tonight but in body." I tell her with tears as my dad walks in.

"So Annie what do you think of the idea of us being family for real?"

"You always said you thought it would be Martin and Ruthie one day." Annie says as she hugs my dad. "Thank you for setting me up with Brian. He is a wonderful man just like you and Martin. I am looking forward to being family with you two men." As she says this she pulls me into the hug and I smile.

Matt, Sarah, Simon, Rebecca, Lucy, and Kevin all walk in. "Hey what is going on?" Matt calls. "Don't we get hugged too?"

We laugh and then we all share hugs. During the hug fest Mary and Carlos arrive with Sandy and Jonathan in tow. My son Aaron runs over and hugs me. Then after a few minutes David arrives. "Is everyone here?" David questions. We do a quick check and everyone is there. I nod and he makes a call. "Ok Sam time to bring her home."

We go into the kitchen and Annie gives everyone a cookie. "The milk should arrive in ten minutes." She tells the family. While we wait we visit a bit.

"Hard to believe that soon you will be joining our family meetings." Lucy says and we laugh again.

"That is assuming Ruthie says yes." I say softly.

"Relax Martin!" Kevin says and the rest laugh. Pretty soon Ruthie and Sam come in.

"Hey what is everyone here for?" Ruthie asks just as Sam grabs a cookie while handing his mom the milk. Annie pours everyone a glass of milk while I take a deep breath.

"Actually I asked your family to be here because I have something important I need to do." I walk over and take her hands in mine. "Ruthie Camden I remember the first time I met you. The first time I met this family was the day I followed you and Peter into the house. Everyone thought I was Simon's friend and I didn't correct them. With a family this size no one really thought anything of me just hanging around making myself at home. But the thing I never counted on was that on that day I met the best friend I would ever have, the person who makes me strive to be a better man, the one who is always giving me another chance even when I don't deserve those chances, and above all is the one person who holds my heart." At this I drop down on one knee and continue. "I love you and I want you in my life forever. I don't want to ever experience another day without you there. Those ten years we were apart were the worst years of my life because I didn't have my best friend, my soul mate, and the other half of my heart there with me. Ruthie Camden will you marry me?"

I knelt there waiting unable to take a breath, my heart racing out of control, sweat beading on my forehead as fear coursed through me. The room seemed alive with the excitement everyone else was feeling but I couldn't see anyone but Ruthie in that moment. "Yes Martin I will marry you." She says as she pulls me up from the floor and hugs me tight. "I love you." She whispers in my ear and it is the sweetest sound I have ever heard. I pull the box from my pocket and open it after we pull apart.

"I hope you will wear this ring. It was my Mom's ring." I say softly and I see the tears fill Ruthie's eyes as she sees my mom's ring.

"I would be honored." She whispers back to me. I slip the ring on her finger despite my shakiness.

Annie comes over and gives us each a cookie and a glass of milk. The family toasts us and we have a joyous party that last until about midnight. So in other words we celebrated for two hours with our families.


	3. Chapter 3 Camden Family

Chapter 3: Camden Family

I can't believe I am engaged to Martin Brewer! I Ruthie Camden am engaged to Martin Brewer. Martin chose to propose on the night that was the anniversary of my father's death. That had been a hard day and we all tried to go about our normal routines. He had asked my mom if it would be a bad day to propose but she thought it was a great way to turn a sad day into a happy one. So he had set up an elaborate plan including getting his best friend to pretend he was setting him up with another woman.

Mac and Martin told me the whole story about a week after Martin proposed. "Ruthie are you serious that you didn't suspect a thing with Martin's plan? I mean your mom had a date, Martin was going out with me but I was trying to set him up on a blind date, the girls were all going out while their husbands stayed home, David had a date while Sam was dateless and was willing to go out with you. What amazed me was how well the Camden clan played their parts. I love that Mr. Brewer really did set your mom up with Brian. They are a perfect fit and he seems to make her happy." Mac said the night they told me the story about the plan.

"When I left here I went over to see my Dad to get my mom's engagement ring. Then the night played out just as you were told with everyone going about their everyday plans. Your mom the first home would call to ask Sam and you to pick up milk. David was expected to be the last one home. As soon as I arrived your Mom called my dad and the calling tree was set into action with everyone arriving within a few minutes. David was the last one to arrive. When David arrived home he would call Sam if everyone else was there which they were. Your mom had earlier that night when she arrived home made chocolate chip cookies as my gift to remember your dad. It was your dad's favorite cookie and in a way it was like having him there with us. Then we waited for the milk to arrive which meant Sam and you were home so I could do my thing. I didn't preplan the words I would say because every time I rehearsed them they sounded stupid. Matt videotaped the proposal by the way. When I picked up the ring from my Dad's house I felt like your dad was there giving me his permission to ask you to marry me." Martin said softly.

That made me cry and Martin looked at Mac with concern. "That was so beautiful. Thank you for putting so much thought into the night. My sisters can't stop talking about how beautiful it was. It took us all about three days to realize you proposed to me on the anniversary of my dad's death." I told him and with that he relaxed again. I can't believe I am so lucky to be marrying this sweet amazing man.

"Ruthie are you there?" Lucy asks for what is probably the fifth time in a half hour. We are sitting around the living room with Mom, Mary, Sandy, Rebecca, and Sarah working on plans for my wedding. I have been engaged for about four months. We started working on the wedding plans the day after I was engaged. Sandy is going to be the minister because I want Lucy to be my maid of honor. Mary, Sarah, Rebecca, Savannah, and Jessica are my bridesmaids.

As for our groomsmen Martin picked Mac for his best man. Matt, Simon, David, Aaron, and Sam will be the other groomsmen. We paired Matt with Sarah, Mary with Sam, Simon with Rebecca, Aaron with Savannah, and David with Jessica. Of course Mac and Lucy will be paired as well. Kevin, Carlos, George, and Charlie will be the ushers.

"Yeah I am here." I say for the fifth time and they all laugh.

"Thinking about Martin again are you?" Mary teases me.

"Of course I am." I say not at all rising to her teasing.

"Only Ruthie would be so quick to own up to it." Sarah says and again we laugh.

"Ok so where were we at with the plans?" I ask and Mary tells me that the flowers, cake, decorations, and church are covered. Sandy then tells her not to forget the minister is covered too. We all laugh as we go back to writing up the list of what my nieces and nephews will do in the wedding. "I want them all involved but not sure we can make it happen."

"Well Savannah as a bridesmaid and Charlie as an usher. Dustin could play the piano, Molly can play flute, Kristopher can play violin, Brad, and Jennifer can sing." Rebecca reminds me.

"That is perfect! Thank you Rebecca I didn't think of the musical talent that would also save on the cost of music for the wedding." I say and Lucy adds the names to the list while Mary checks off names on her list.

"How about Tyler and Francesca can do readings." Sandy offers.

"I like that." I say and that is added to the list.

"What if Roger was to be in charge of carrying your train when you walked up the aisle?" Mom suggested. "It isn't something that many do but I think it would be a great way to include him since he is a bit shyer than the rest."

"Awesome idea Mom." I say then I add, "So that means Evan and Hannah can be the junior bride and groom while Gina and Isaac are the flower girl and ring bear."

"Whew we did it we got the group listed out. Now the wedding is in about two months and I should be popping these babies out any day now." Lucy says and I catch the slip.

"Babies not baby?" I say with a grin because I knew a while ago she was having twins. They hide it because the last time she was expecting twins she miscarried. It was hard on her and Kevin so they wanted not to have everyone know this time until closer to the end but Ruthie Camden is kind of hard to keep secrets from. I always have been the one to find things out but I am also good at keeping secrets.

"Oops we were going to tell everyone tonight at dinner. Oh well bet Kevin is telling the guys right now. Where are they anyway?" Lucy asks.

"Martin said they would be back around 5 pm as they are going to run some important errands for the wedding." Sandy tells us. "I am so happy that Martin and Jonathan get along now. Aaron loves both his fathers and they both love him. I got a feeling he will feel the same with both his mothers as well."

"I hope he loves me too." I say softly and the rest smile.

"He will honey. He already likes you because you love his father." Mom says just as the door opens.

"Hey ladies are we safe to come in again?" Matt calls out and we laugh then Sarah calls for them to join us.

We spend the rest of the night working on decorations and having dinner that is until about 9 pm when Lucy calmly says, "Kevin I think we need to head to the hospital as my water just broke. Mary here are the keys to my house can you go grab my overnight bag?" Then as if nothing major was happening she smiled at all of us waved then headed to the car. Kevin was one step behind her and soon after that the rest of us were heading to the hospital. We Camden's can't stand to miss big events such as births.

The twins arrived at 1:05 am and 1:08 am. Both were very healthy. Kevin was beaming ear to ear when he popped out to tell us, "Lydia Ann Kinkirk was born at 1:05 am with her brother Nicholas Eric Kinkirk being born at 1:08 am. Both babies and Mom are doing great and can't wait to see you all but the doctor is wanting to get mom and babies cleaned up first."

It was about five minutes before we could each take a moment to go in and see the babies and Lucy. "I love you Lucy." I said as I stepped into the room and Kevin placed my newest nephew in my arms. "I love you too Nicholas. You are handsome just like your father." I say to him and his little hand runs over his face as if to hide a blush which causes Kevin and me to laugh. I hand Nicholas to Martin and then walk to Lucy I gently touch my newest niece's face. "I love you Lydia and I look forward to watching you grow to be a wonderful young woman like your older sister. Sorry I can't stay longer guys but the others can't wait to see the babies and I know the doctor would like to get them in the nursery soon." I say and Lucy grins at me.

"The Camden family has never played very fair to the doctors have we? I mean we are a huge group and we all want them to wait while we greet the new members of our family." Lucy says and we all laugh as I lean down then kiss Lucy's cheek.

"I love the middle names." I whisper in her ear and she smiles at me as we share a sister moment.

We walk out and let another couple of family members go in. All in all the day has been a very happy and good one for the Camden family. Just as the new day began so did two new lives that will add much joy to our family.

It is hard to believe it was a month ago that Lucy gave birth to Lydia and Nick. Both babies are happy little ones who always seem to bring peace to anyone holding them in a way that is beyond the gift most babies have. I am sitting in Kevin and Lucy's living room with a serious look on my face. "Guys I never thought about the problem with having all of you in my wedding just after the babies were born." I say softly.

"I did think about it in advance and Martin agreed to add three names to the guest list for me. Well he actually didn't have to add the one he was already invited." Kevin says with a wicked grin.

"Ben was invited of course because he and I have always had a good friendship. But now that explains why Martin invited you Mom and stepdad. So they are going to watch the twins while you guys are in the wedding?"

"Well sort of. Lucy will be with the babies until just before the ceremony then I will take them to grandma, grandpa, and Uncle Ben before the procession starts. Once the procession starts my job is done until the end of the wedding so I will join my family until I am needed again then they will bring them out to the reception hall and be with them until we get announced and take our seats. At that point the twins will be with the rest of us." Kevin explains.

"Awesome plan and thank you Kevin for having my back on this part of my wedding." I say and he comes over to hug me.

"I always have your back Ruthie same as you always have ours." Kevin says.

"So how do you like your new position here in the Glen Oak Law Enforcement?" I ask.

"It is great. I love how Glen Oak is working to assure more kids have foster homes. I love helping train new foster parents and helping place the kids who need it most. It has lowered our crime rate and increased the testing scores in our schools. My job is to make sure those heading down the path to trouble get the first placements but in order to do that I have to really work with the kids and families so I am really getting to do a lot with my position. Captain Michaels has been great at making sure I have all the information I need to make placements." Kevin says in his excited tone that always tells you he is talking about something he truly loves.

"Thank you for also using me for some of those kids who need the emotion and mental help to get their life back on track. My practice is growing quickly." I say with a smile.

"This family has been great help in making sure the kids have everything they need. Sarah is a great general doctor. Matt and Hank are awesome at caring for the young girls that need that sort of assistance. You are a great psychiatrist. Lucy does a great job along with Sandy at doing counseling sessions for those who aren't in need of a psychiatrist just yet and they also help the teens grow a deeper relationship with God which has helped many to find a better path in life. Mom is great at helping fix up buildings to house the ones that are too old to place and getting the resources together to assure they will get a good start on the next chapter in life. Sam and David volunteer to tutor those who need help with school work. Mary has been amazing at helping our athletic group to find their place in this community. Simon is great at managing our books to assure what little money we have is being used to give us the best resources and equipment we need. All in all the Camdens are without a doubt our biggest supporters." Kevin explains.

"I love that we are able to do this and I love that we do it in Dad's name. Captain Michaels' idea if I heard correctly. The foundation is called the Eric Camden Foundation. I believe the mission statement says it all. We will search for a place and a home for every child in need until there is no more need in the world. We will keep in touch with those who are too old for social services to help them and we will give them the tools to start the next chapter in their life."

"I agree it really does fit what Dad wanted to see happen one day." Lucy says with tears.

We talk a while more before I leave to go home. I stop on the way home and get cookies and milk. When I get home I call for Sam, David, Martin, and Mom to join me in the kitchen. I pour each of us a glass of milk and plate some cookies for each person then as they enter the kitchen I place a glass and plate in front of them. "I wanted to take a moment to just spend with the people who I love and that is what I did today. I visited with all my siblings for a while today and now I want to spend time with the ones I live with. I saved you guys for last because I wanted to spend more time with you than I did the rest." I tell them and we sit down to chat about everyone's day, the wedding plans, and just about everything we can think of. It is one of the best nights I have ever spent with family.


	4. Chapter 4 Martin in Thought

Chapter 4: Martin In Thought

I am standing at the front of the church with Mac, Matt, Simon, David, Aaron, and Sam. The wedding is about to start and I am very nervous. The church looks beautiful and I can tell the work that Ruthie along with her family put into this day. Sandy winks at me as I take my place and I smile back. Mac pats my back and whispers in my ear. "You are very nervous but trust me she is just as nervous and when it is over you will both laugh at how nervous you were today." With this said I give a soft laugh.

"Thanks Mac for having my back like this." I whisper back.

Matt leans over and whispers. "Alright here is my best wedding day advice. Forget about everyone but Ruthie. This day is just about her and you."

I smile but before I can reply Simon leans forward. "My best wedding day advice is to breath. Don't think about anything but Ruthie and breathing. You focus on that and the day will be amazing."

"My wedding day advice is to make sure you take a breath before you see Ruthie because if you don't you might just pass out." Sam says and we all laugh gently.

"My wedding day advice is to have a handkerchief in your pocket." David says then passes me one to put in my pocket. "You, Martin, are like the rest of this family a crier so that will come in handy." He says and again I have to laugh. I love Ruthie's family.

"I guess that leaves me to give my best wedding advice to you Dad." Aaron says. "My advice is to clear your mind of everything while the girls walk in so that when my soon to be Mom comes in you are only focused on her!" I smile at my son realizing how special our relationship has become over the years.

I am about to thank the guys when Sandy leans over and whispers. "As for my best advice for the wedding day that is simple don't fight any of the feelings you are having. Those feelings will be a part of what helps make the memories so vivid even as the years pass by." Matt, Simon, and Mac all nod their agreement to that.

"Thank you all for the advice. I plan to let the emotions flow freely because I don't care what anyone says about it today. This day is about Ruthie and I. All that matters to me is that at the end of the day I am married to the love of my life and if things go as planned that will happen in about twenty-five minutes." I respond and we laugh again.

Soon the girls are walking in. I watch as each comes in and meets their partner at the middle of the church before walking the rest of the way. We choose this way because it felt like a symbol of marriage. A man and woman start on separate paths in life then they meet and move forward together. I was the one who pointed out how this procession is a symbol of how life is for a couple.

The first to come forward is Jessica, David's girlfriend. As she comes forward I remembered the times I use to play catch with David and Sam.

Next to come forward is Mary and she is meant by Sam. I remember just a couple weeks before Eric passed away helping her, Carlos, and their kids move back into the neighborhood where most of us now live.

Next to walk up the aisle is Sarah and she is met by Matt. I watch them remembering when Matt opened the door the night Eric passed away. I remember how he nodded toward Ruthie knowing exactly why I was there. Then I remember the night I told Matt and Sarah I was thinking about asking Ruthie to marry me. Matt and Sarah both smiled and said it was about time.

Rebecca starts forward and meets Simon half way. I remember the summer when I went to visit him at college and how my life was almost ruined because of that but now I know it was a great mistake because I have my son Aaron.

Next Ruthie's niece, Savannah, comes forward. Now I think about the day Aaron was born and how Ruthie was there for me. I also think about the day Savannah was born. That was a day filled with excitement. She was born in a department store elevator.

Finally Lucy comes forward to meet my best friend, Mac. I think about how Lucy and Kevin have been by my side even when I screwed up over the years. I also think about how they always protected Ruthie through the years. I also remember the day I stood by Mac's side as he married his wife Margret. She is a great woman who completely made Mac a better man. She does for him what Ruthie does for me; they guide us when we start to lose our way in life.

Finally the junior bride and groom come in together. This is Ruthie's niece and nephew. I think about the first time I really meant them and how both of them questioned me about everything for about twenty minutes before deciding they liked me. I know I have a wide smile on my face and tears in my eyes but I don't care who sees me like this because for the first time in a long time I am truly happy. I am so lucky I am not just marrying the love of my life but I am getting a big family that is the family of my dreams.

Just then the final pairing comes in from the back. Our ring bearer and flower girl, more of Ruthie's family but that is more than alright with me because they are about to be my family too and I love them almost as much as I love Ruthie. As I look at Ruthie's niece and nephew I remember how the night after I moved back in with Annie Camden the two of them were running around playing tag and somehow managed to convince me to join in. They teamed up and tackled me to the ground after a few minutes then started tickling me. I take a big breath as the doors shut again so that Ruthie can get in position. I clear my mind and wait to see my bride for the first time in her wedding gown.


	5. Chapter 5 Ruthie's Big Entrance

Chapter 5 Ruthie's Big Entrance

As I wait to walk into the church to get married my attendants give me their best wedding day advice. Jessica speaks up first. "Don't think about any of the details but rather think about the man you are marrying."

Mary offered me the following advice, "Just breathe and don't think about anything other than Martin."

Sarah spoke to me next. "Remember at least everyone will know your real wedding date." She joked before giving her serious advice. "You are marrying a man that loves you as much as you love him. Never take that for granted. As for today, focus on enjoying it because it will be over in the blink of an eye."

Rebecca tells me, "Just remember to breathe and think only of the happiness you feel. Don't sweat any of the mishaps that will happen today because in a year or ten years from now they will be things you laugh at and say that despite it all the day was amazing."

Savannah then adds, "Aunt Ruthie, just remember you are surrounded in love and that will make this day only that much better. "

Lucy is the last woman to give me her advice before Mom gives me hers. "Traditional wedding vows say in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part. Here is what I say to you little sister. You already have been though the good and bad times together and your love only grew stronger for one another. You have seen one another though poorer times which are the harder of the two and you only loved one another more. You have both been though sicknesses and healthy days together and once again your bond only grew stronger. I have no doubt that this marriage will last. So as today unfolds only think about how each moment you have been though with one another has strengthened your bond then enjoy every moment of the day."

"Ruthie the best wedding advice I have is to let this day be about you and Martin. Let go of any negative thought you have and hold onto only the loving thoughts today." Mom tells me and I smile through my tears.

"Thank you all for the advice I plan to just go with the flow and enjoy my day." I tell them.

I watch my attendants walk forward and as each goes forward I think about all the moments that got me to this day. As Jessica walks away to meet David I remember how jealous I was of the twins when they were born. Then I think about every moment that they have been there for me both in the good and bad times life brought us. The one that most stands out in my mind is when I graduated with my doctorate. David was cheering the loudest for me and when I joined my family after the ceremony he was telling everyone around him how proud he was of me. My heart soars remembering that day. Dad wasn't there for that day but in a big way Dad was there in the way David made my day out to be the biggest event of the century. I realized later that David had known how much I was missing dad that day and he wanted me to feel as if Dad was there so he choose to cheer loud enough for two people.

Next to go forward is Mary who meets up with Sam. As I watch her I remember the time when her whole life changed. She had gotten in trouble in school which led to trouble on the basketball court which led to her getting in some legal trouble which led to her getting into financial problems which in turn led to her getting involved in drugs and drinking. As she meets Sam I realize how lucky I am to have her as my big sister because despite the bad times she has been a great big sister. I think about Sam and how he played a big part in the plans for Martin to ask me to marry him. I also remember our road trip and how much fun Sam and I had playing homemade games we created with items we found along the way. He has so much creativity that I know he will go far in life.

Sarah is the next to go forward and as she walks toward Matt I remember the secret I kept for several years for them about how they had married on their first date. I also remember how Sarah gave me her horse to ride when she left for New York. I remember how Matt had motioned Martin straight to me the night Dad died. I remember Matt coming to celebrate his real anniversary with me because he and Sarah loved me. I remember Matt's words to me when I broke up with T-Bone. "Ruthie your person is still waiting for your heart to be ready and when it is the two of you will finally be together the way God wants." I remembered thinking that was odd at the time but now I realize my entire family knew without a doubt that Martin and I were meant to be together. I smile as each memory plays out in my head because I realize I am truly blessed to have my family.

Next I watch Rebecca walk toward my best friend in the family. I love Simon the most because we have been through so much together. I remember the time we got lost playing spy in our neighborhood and how Detective Michaels found us. I remember the Bank of Simon and all the jokes we used to make about it. I remember the night that changed his future and how hard it was for him to get back any kind of normal behavior. I remember when he was engaged to Rose. I think about his other girlfriends that led him to find Rebecca. Rebecca is all the good parts of all the girlfriends Simon has had. She is kind like his Deena was. Hard working like Cecilia has always been. The thought of Cecilia got me to thinking about how she had dated Martin years ago and in some ways made him into the man he turned out to be because she was his friend even after they broke up. The final thought that I think about Simon is about when he was addicted to golf and how we ended up in lots of trouble during that time.

As my niece Savannah moves toward Martin's son Aaron I remember how I thought Martin had broken up with Meredith to date me until I found out the truth that Sandy was pregnant with Martin's baby. I smile as I remember how he just held me while I hit him crying out that I hated him. He told me he hated himself too and that broke my heart more than it had been because I couldn't stand that he hated himself. I knew I would one day get over it because I loved him so much that I would forgive him for this hurt. I also remember how Martin was there with my family when Savannah had been born. I remember the day Aaron was born and how Martin wasn't going to go but in the end he was forced to and that was a good thing. I remember how he and Sandy tried to date and make a family for Aaron but neither was happy. I remember how he was when he learned I was abroad going to school. I remember when he dated both Jane and I but how honest he was with me about it. We have had our ups and downs over the years but Mr. Brewer always was sure it would be us marrying one day. He never gave up hope on it either. I smile as I think about my future father-in-law who in all rights is the reason I met Martin because he had asked his sister to watch his son while he was deployed.

As Lucy moves toward Mac I think about how Mac has been Martin's friend through some really good and bad times. I also remember how Lucy has always been someone who was there for me in my good and bad times. I remember how Lucy singing was the only way we all got sleep when the twins were born. She has a beautiful voice. I remember the fights her and Mary had growing up. I remember how she was the one to perform Mac's wedding ceremony. I remember when Mac met Jane and Margret he was more interested in Jane but later realized he loved Margret. I remember when Mac was there for my family during my dad's health crisis and then again when he passed away. I remember when Dad passed away Margret and Mac came over every day for a week so that she could cook up food for the rest of us to eat and Mac helped us take care of the paperwork we had to do. I realize now Mac has always been a friend to me as well as Martin.

I watch our flower girl and ring bearer walk up the aisle and think of all the births, deaths, weddings, and graduations my family has seen. I then watch as the junior bride and groom move forward and I think about all the Thanksgivings, Christmases, Easters, birthdays, and other family celebrations we have celebrated over the years.

It is finally my turn and I stay back waiting until Kevin and Carlos shut the church door while Charlie and George put an archway in place in front of the doors. The archway is from the back yard of my child hood home and has small bells and silk flowers tied all over it. It was decorated by my family and Martin's. Each tied a bell and one dozen small flowers on. Mom and Mr. Brewer each put on twice as much as the others in memory of my dad and Martin's mom. We have also asked our friends and family as they came in to put one bell and one flower. So as I walk through it I will be wrapped in love that will flow down the aisle with me to meet Martin at the altar where we will both feel that love surround us.

"Ready to go Miss Camden?" My mom asks with a grin.

"Ready as I ever will be Mrs. Camden!" I reply and she smiles.

"I love you Ruthie!"

"I love you too Mom! Thank you for everything you have given me in life and for being a great mom who taught me so many great things." I tell her before they open the doors and we start down the aisle. I see Martin's face and tears fill my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Martin Finally Sees His Bride

Chapter 6 Martin finally sees his bride

I watch as George and Carlos open the doors wide to allow Ruthie and Mrs. Camden to walk in. I barely even notice Annie in her beautiful ankle length burgundy sleeveless dress with a cap sleeved jacket over it. All I can really see is Ruthie in her beautiful white strapless gown with a train that her nephew is carrying behind her. It has a flowing skirt and beading on the bodice. The skirt and train are a simple white satin material. Here hair is down for the most part but the there is a braid forming a crown around her head that her veil has been attached into. The veil falls to her waist and has a tiara made with fake diamonds. The veil has two layers of tulle and it makes her look like a princess. In reality she looks like an angel and a princess but then again in my books she always looks like an angel or a princess. My heart soars as I watch her walking toward me and soon I have tears in my eyes.

It feels like forever and yet in no time at all before she is standing next to me as Annie hands me Ruthie's hand as I kiss Annie on the cheek and whisper, "Thank you, Mom!"

She smiles and tears fill her eyes. "You are welcome, son!"

Sandy begins the ceremony and in the blink of an eye the wedding was over as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. We walk back out arm in arm followed by our attendants. Then Kevin, Carlos, George, and Charlie guide the guests out where we greet everyone and direct them to the church hall for the reception.

When my dad comes out he hugs Ruthie first. "Welcome to the family my darling new daughter! I never thought this day would get here but am so glad it has come. I love you."

"Thank you Dad! I love you too. I am so glad I get to call you my Dad too now." She whispers back and my tears start to flow down my cheeks as Dad turns to hug me too.

"I am so proud of you and so happy for you. I know your mother is watching over this day and is beaming with love and pride." He tells me and I hug him closer.

"I love you Dad!" I whisper though my tears and once he pulls away I grab the handkerchief and wipe my eyes before the other guests come up to us. There is so many beautiful words spoken to both Ruthie and I that I now understand how many people truly wanted this day to happen.

We go back into the church a half hour or maybe an hour later and get our pictures taken while our guests enjoyed appetizers and some non-alcoholic drinks. It takes us about an hour to get all the pictures done then we go into the hall. As we get to the hall we line up outside and the family and attendants get introduced before Ruthie and I are finally introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer! It is finally official Ruthie is now Ruthie Brewer. I say a prayer as I take my spot at the head table. I thank God for this wonderful woman because she helps me be a better man.

After dinner we cut the cake and pose for pictures. Then we have our first dance as husband and wife. We then split up and Ruthie grabs my dad's hand and I grab her Mom's hand. "The bride and groom are doing the father daughter and mother son dance a little differently as Ruthie's father passed away a few years ago and Martin's mother passed away several years ago. So would Mrs. Ruthie Brewer take the floor with her father-in-law Mr. Beau Brewer and would Mr. Martin Brewer please take the floor with your mother-in-law Mrs. Annie Camden!" The announcer says and we smile as we take the floor.

The next dance her siblings take the floor with their spouses or dates. Also her nieces and nephews take to the floor with one another and friends of the family. Soon almost everyone is out dancing with Ruthie and me. About an hour later the family sets up something called a dollar dance where guests pay a dollar to dance with the bride or groom. You get about 30 seconds to dance with the one you wants to dance with before the organizers of the dance guide you away and move another guest in. It is kind of silly but also kind of nice and fun. The money they collect is given to Ruthie and I to help us start our nest egg. We both have lots of fun and end up dancing through four songs with our guests before the dollar dance ends and we dance with one another again.

We each dance with all of our family members including Aaron and his mom Sandy. The whole day and evening was beautiful and I felt God, Eric, and my mom there watching over us. As we get in the car to leave I thank God one more time for this beautiful day and our families. We drive to the hotel we will e spending the night at before we get on a plane to go on our honeymoon. We are going to Scotland so that Ruthie can show me why she loved it but we are also going to hit Ireland as well because it was a place my mom always wanted to visit. We will arrive home in two weeks and will move into the garage apartment for a month before our new home will be available to move into so that we can start our own family. We were lucky to get a home a few blocks from our families so we are going to be close to the family but still have some privacy.

Before we settle into our hotel room we make a call to the Camden house where we know both our families are gathered and we say our goodnights to them all and thank them for the love and support on this our big day. Once that is done we get ready for bed and settle down with a movie and the foods her siblings had placed in the room for us. We made an agreement that we would wait for our first time together until the day after our wedding because she was sure we would both be tired and wore out from the day since it would be emotional. She was right and I was grateful when she and I were both satisfied to just cuddle while watching the movie. I hold her close expecting to wake up in the morning and find it was only a dream but it isn't a dream and I am really married to my best friend and the love of my life.

 **A/N: Thank you to those who have read this story and also thank you for the wonderful reviews on it. I hope this last chapter did not disappoint!**


End file.
